Betrothed
by Twilightluv4ever
Summary: Bella, Rose and Alice are sisters and have been arranged to marry Edward, Emmett and Jasper. The Swan sisters are sure that they will not fall in love, but what if everything does not go as they first planned?
1. Prologue

**I do not own anything- Stephenie Meyer does. **

**This is just something I did when I was bored and I don't know whether I should carry on… please tell me what you think! R&R!**

_**Bella, Rose and Alice are sisters and have been arranged to marry Edward, Emmett and Jasper. The Swan sisters are sure that they will not fall in love, but what if everything does not go as they first planned? What if they fall in love?**_

I shook my head stubbornly and reached for my plain pale blue dress and white shoes,  
"NO!" Alice screamed, diving on top of me and pinning me to the bed. "Don't do it, Bella! I think that you could get _arrested _for wearing those colours together! Or for wearing them _at all_!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "You have _got _to be the most annoying pixie in the world!"

"Yay!" She sang and ran into her room to get god-knows-what clothes from her closet.

"Don't worry, Bells," Rose called from the bathroom, where she was doing her make-up. "It's for your own good."

"As if I haven't heard that one before!" I accused and fell back onto my bed.  
"Oh, dear Bella," Alice shook her head, returning. "Have you never heard of being _feminine_?"

"This is 1917," I told her, exasperated. "Not _1817._"

She smiled sheepishly, "You're meeting your fiancé!" She reminded me. "You have to look presentable."

"I don't want to get betrothed to some stuck-up horse," I snapped.

Rose came in, looking astonishing with her beautiful blonde hair cascading down from a jewelled hair clip and her full lips shone with lip make up.

"I doubt mother will allow you to be wed to a horse, Bella," she chuckled, while leaning over to brush my hair. "She won't let you marry one of her own kind."

"You never know," I retorted and my sisters burst in laughter. "On the contrary, young Isabella," I imitated our mother's posh accent. "It is a tradition in our family to become betrothed at a young age, so you and your sisters must marry before you lose your looks, then no man will want you!"

We linked arms and danced down the stairs and out the door to our carriage.

We laughed freely because we knew that in the end we would not marry these men that our mother has set us up with.


	2. Senseless

**I do not own twilight (very unfortunately) – Stephenie Meyer does!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!!!! Please, please, pleeease!!!**

We got out of the carriage, and then immediately thanked god that our mother was not here because I don't think she would have appreciated my reaction too much.

"Crap!" I whispered in shock. "It's the _Cullen_s!"

Rose's and Alice's eyes widened, "So that's why mother wouldn't tell us!" Alice hissed and Rose raised one eyebrow at her.

"What's wrong with the Cullens?" she asked, puzzled.

I frowned at her, "Don't you _ever _go to parliament?"

Rose shrugged with a grin, "_Of course not," _she answered matter-of-factly. "_I'm a lady."_

We walked with exaggerated slowness up to the door,

"The Cullens are very high with the King, so they're a rather noble family." Alice answered for me. "This is just going to make it harder to get out of the marriage without staining the families name."

I took a deep breath and leant forward to knock on the door, but very really hit Dr. Cullen on the head when he opened the door for us.

"Good morning, girls," he greeted politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

We smiled politely back, "You too, Dr. Cullen."

"Oh, please call my Carlisle," he insisted and called, "Edward, Emmett, Jasper!"

The house was amazing compared to ours, the floors were polished oak and the walls were a smooth pale white. There was a piano in the corner that added even more gracefully to the scene.

Three young men walked down the staircase, one with curly blonde hair and reminded me of Rose, one who was large and muscled but his face was so serene and calm that his build did not intimidate. But it was the first one who descended the staircase that caught and held my attention; he had messy bronze hair and emerald eyes.

He, too, was muscled, but not quite enough to be intimidating, he moved with the grace of a lion and even though his smile was the polite one that it was compulsory to wear, it made you feel warm inside.

They halted two metres in front and smiled warmly, each taking a turn to introduce themselves as we did likewise.

The bronze haired boy was Edward, my 'fiancé' and he was clearly, but politely uninterested.

We each went to a different room in the house to drink tea and get to know our 'betrothed'; I did not intend on keep this title.

"So," he said, "What do you like to do for a living, Isabella?"

I forced a smile, "Please call me Bella," I insist, _damn, _I _hate _Isabella. "I love to read and write! When I'm old enough, mother would like me to be a seamstress, but I do not warm to the living all that much. My mother, being a lone parent, feels that she has to keep us in line more, I suppose, and she thinks that she has to choose our living for us, but I would much rather work in a bookstore or something like that. Mother thinks that it's a immature and unworthy aspiration, though."

I noticed that I am ranting and shut up immediately, but he looks fixated with my little speech. "I think it would be a great career," he commented and I blushed a deep red.

"What about you?" I asked in a polite tone, but not that uninterested. Horrifyingly, I am beginning to like this man.

"I like to read," he told me. "But, I have to go to parliament… It runs in the family, I would rather do research or something of the sort, but I do not want to disappoint my father. Carlisle does not mind what I do, he says it is my choice…but I guess I feel obliged."

"Carlisle is not your father, then?" I questioned, then immediately throw my hand over my mouth. Once again, I have spoken without thinking!

"I'm sorry!" I apologised but he just chuckled, his eyes sparkling.

"It's okay," he assured me. "No, Carlisle and Esme are my adopted parents, but they are like family to me. My real parents died of influenza when I was young."

I nodded, "My father did, too. When I was four."

I am shocked to discover that we have something in common, and even more shocked to know that Edward does not seem disgusted by rude behaviour. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was interested in me.

Suddenly, I was not even sure where she came from, but a young red head woman came out from nowhere to come up and kissed him full on the mouth. He looked slightly startled at first, but then his hands roamed her back and he kissed her back passionatly.  
I cannot believe I have been so foolish. This man who i'd warmed to was clearly with another woman. Probably a lot of other women.  
Without another thought, I pushed away from the table and ran out of the room to wait in the carriage for my sisters, tears traling down my cheeks for a reason I do not know.

I should be happy, happy that i have a reason not to betroth him, happy that he won't try to make me marry him.  
But I am not. I do not know whether i believe in love at first sight, but I wondered what it feels like...I wondered if i'd fooled myself into believing that was it. That i'd found my true love.

This is why I do not warm to people whom are not a member of my family, because even if you put just the _minimalist _trust in anyone, you are bound to be disappointed. Again. And again. And again.


	3. Confused

**I do not own twilight- Stephenie Meyer does!**

**Thank you so much for your reviews and favourites! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

I sat in the carriage waiting for my sisters, crying loud heartbroken sobs. I'd been waiting here for hours and the sun was setting, when I heard somebody knocking on the door of the carriage. I assumed that it was my sisters and turned to hug them.

"Are you okay?" A soft voice, which was definitely _not _one of my sister's, asked with concern.

I looked up into the calm emerald eyes of Edward and jumped back in shock, "What are _you _doing here?"

He sighed, "I'm sorry about Tanya." Edward apologised. "She didn't know you were my betrothed."

My breath left my lungs in a rush, "So you think I'd prefer you made out with her when I _wasn't _here?!" I yelled at him.

"Of course not, Bella," he shook his head, his eyes anguished. "No, it's just…she's not…she's nothing special."

I grimaced, "Right." I said sarcastically. "'cause you just go sticking your tongue down every girl's throat you see."

But the fact was, he could do that. I'd never met him before, how would I know? Except he hadn't kissed _me! _I quickly dismissed the thought before it could get the better of me.

He frowned, but not in offence…he looked…shocked,

"You're really not like any girl I've ever met before, Bella," he told me. "And, believe me; I've met a lot of girls."

I stuck my tongue out at him, if my sisters were here they would have killed me for doing that, but Edward just grinned.

"I would like it if we could be at least friends," he continued in a quiet voice. "Even if you don't marry me."

"I have to marry you," I sighed; I was surprised how honest I could be with him. "Or my mother will feed me to the lions, and I mean that in a _literal _sense."

"I won't let her," he smiled a dazzling crooked smile and reached for my hand. At first, I thought he was going to shake it, but he lifted it up to his lips and kissed the top of my hand softly, I flushed.

"Okay," I surrendered. "I won't break off the marriage, if that's what you want-" he nodded solemnly. "- but seriously, no more making out with sluts you meet on the street."

"She wasn't from the street…" he murmured, mostly to himself.

"Deal." He smiled dazzlingly and pecked me on the cheek before I could stop him.

"Okay, then," I leaned back and we heard everybody preparing to leave from inside the house.

"I better go," he chuckled and leaned towards me. The minute his lips touched mine, an electric current ran through my body and I unconsciously wound my fingers into his hair, his hands clung to the back of my shirt.

Hearing my sisters approaching, we broke apart and I blushed 10 different shades of red. He smiled crookedly.

"Goodbye, my Bella," he ruffled my hair playfully and hopped out of the carriage.

"Oh my gosh, Emmett is so wonderful and funny!" Rose gushed.

"And Jasper is such an amazing kisser!" Alice mused. I rolled my eyes and turn to stare at the window, a million thoughts running through my mind.

"What was that all about?" Alice nudged me with a grin on her face and wiped off where my lip make-up had gotten smudged.

I couldn't help but smirk, and then blushed in embarrassment. I turned to watch the scenery fly passed us out of the carriage window.

What on earth had I gotten myself into?

**Ok, this chapter wasn't so exciting but it cleared out a few things for Edward and Bella!  
Don't worry though, there will be some drama soon! **


	4. Secrets

**I do not own twilight- Stephenie Meyer does! **

**Thanks for your review and favourites once again, I really appreciate it. Here's chapter 4, enjoy! **

**Edward's POV**

"I have to marry you," she sighed; why did she have to marry me? Didn't she _want _to? I could list at least twenty girls that would be a definite yes if I asked them for betrothal. I barely even knew Bella, though; but then again, I didn't really know many of the girls I "dated" either…  
Bella continued, "Or my mother will feed me to the lions, and I mean that in a _literal _sense."

"I won't let her," I smiled what I hope was a warm smile and reached for her hand. She hesitated, but did not snatch it away. I lifted it up to my lips and kissed the top of her hand softly, she blushed.

"Okay," she yielded. "I won't break off the marriage, if that's what you want-" I nodded sincerely. "- but seriously, no more making out with sluts you meet on the street."  
This marriage thing was going to be hard.  
Well, at least I got to kiss Bella…hopefully. God that made me sound kind of heartless…but I really did like her, loved even…  
"She wasn't from the street…" I muttered, mostly to myself.

"Deal." I smiled softly and quickly pecked her on the cheek before she could stop me, it was warm as if she was blushing.  
"Okay, then," she leaned back, as if speechless, and then we heard everybody preparing to leave from inside the house.

"I better go," I chuckled, though it was the last thing I wanted to do right then. I leaned towards her and the second my lips touched hers, an electric current ran through my body and she wound her fingers eagerly in my hair, I clutched the back of her shirt and kissed her hungrily; this was like nothing I'd ever felt before.

Hearing her sisters approaching, we broke apart and she blushed a beautiful amber colour. I smiled crookedly.  
"Goodbye, my Bella," I ruffled her hair playfully and hopped out of the carriage. As soon as I was away from her, I missed the heat of her delicate body against mine.

I was over the moon. I'd never met anyone like her; she was as stubborn as a horse and had the face on an angel! Very rare, indeed.

Jazz and Em were in our main lounge room, laughing so loud I could have sworn the house was shaking.

"Hey, Eddie!" Emmett boomed, punching my shoulder. "I don't believe Tanya came back!!! That's just rich; I would have given anything to see that!!!"

Jasper, the more subtle one, shook his head sympathetically,

"Well, at least she forgave you." He was trying really hard to prevent from laughing, I could tell.

"What's so funny?" I frowned at my adopted brothers, folding myself into a chair.

My expression must have pushed Jasper over the edge, because soon they were both rolling on the floor laughing,

"Maybe… you should…look in the…mirror, Edward!" Emmett managed to advise between laughter.

I sighed in irritation and looked in the mirror in the dining room that Esme had insisted on putting there, I immediately went tomato red.

As if to outline my lips, Bella's lip make up had rubbed off and it was smeared all over the bottom half of my face.

I sighed again, wiped it off and threw myself back into a lounge room chair; Em and Jazz's guffaws had stopped.

They both looked at me with speculative expressions,  
"When are you going to tell her?" Emmett asked softly – well, softly for him – and I put my hand in my hands. "You are going to tell her, right?"

I shook my head slowly, trying to clear it as much as to say 'no'.

"I can't," I moaned. "She'll leave me, and you know Esme was thrilled that she'd found suitable brides."

Emmett chuckled, "'Suitable' doesn't cover it."

"You'll have to tell her sometime, Edward," Jasper said seriously. "Bella seems like a nice girl; she'll understand."

I growled under my breath in exasperation and stumbled upstairs to my room. What if she didn't understand? No longer than an hour with Bella and I wasn't sure if I would be able to live without her.


	5. Uncovered

**I don't own twilight- Stephenie Meyer does! **

**I'm sorry this is a bit late but they gave us a hell lotta homework at school yesterday! By the time I'd finished it all, it was 9.00pm. **

**Thank you for all your favouriting and reviewing. Here's the next chapter, enjoy and please review!**

That night, I could not sleep. I was restless, freaked out by every single creak and rustle, and when sleep finally found me, it was not dreamless.

_I was in a dense forest with Edward, but for some reason, he was walking away from me briskly. _

_I tried to run after him, but I found myself moving in the irritatingly slow motion of dreamers. "Edward!" I screamed, tears running down my face in an endless waterfall._

_He glared darkly at me as if I was doing something wrong, I frowned and tried to detect the reason for his dark look._

"_You like me Bella, you like me very much," he yelled. "Hell, you love me, why won't you accept that?"_

"_I barely even know you!" I shouted, my voice breaking. "How can I be so foolish as to love you when I only just met you, Edward?"_

"_I love _you_, Bella," he admitted sincerely, but his voice was bitter._

_I closed my eyes tightly shut, hoping I would wake up. _

_I didn't._

"_Okay, okay!" I sighed and the words were more truthful than I meant for them to be. "I love you."_

_I beamed when he stopped moving away from me, running towards me so fast that my eyes could not catch the action._

_I finally felt whole… because I'd done something for myself for once, and not for others. I'd accepted myself. _

"_That's all I need to hear," he promised and I buried my face into his chest._

"Bella!" Alice woke me up with a violent shake and I gasped. "Bella, wake up! Wa-ke up!"

"Where's the fire?" I muttered, hopping out of bed with a groan.

"We're going to the Cullens today!" she called from the closet while throwing dresses, shoes, jewellery, undergarments, and make-up at me.

I scowled at the clothes – which showed _way _too much skin – as I picked them up and hurriedly dressed, "_Again?"_

Rose shrugged, coming out from her bedroom, with a massive grin on her beautiful face, "They wanted to see us."

I smiled widely, " Then what are we waiting for?"

They were waiting for us in the doorway, smiling goofily.

"Hello, Bella," Edward greeted politely, holding out his arm.

I slapped it gently away, "Hey, Eddie," I saluted him army-style, tired of all this formalness and he grinned so wide I thought he might break out into a dance.

Emmett guffawed, "Eddie! Ha ha! How come you don't complain when _Bella _calls you that?" he chortled, Edward grimaced with a light blush, and motioned for me to follow him inside.

We were situated in the library this time, and it was so large it made _me _want to break out into dance.

"I have something to tell you," Edward murmured as we sat down, I raised my eyebrows, startled by his sudden mood change. "I don't know whether you'll…still want to … marry me…a-afterwards."

I frowned, "You haven't been sleeping with more girls behind my back have you?" I asked, half joking, half serious.

"No, of course not!" he gasped and then sighed. "I lied to you, Bella…well, not entirely…My mum died of influenza, but my father didn't."

His expression turned pained as he remembered, "When I was little, I would hear screams in the night and people shouting…arguing. When I asked my dad, he told me that it was just my imagination, and being only young, I believed him." Tears began to brim over in his emerald eyes. "My mother had bruises all up and down her arms, across her stomach and legs, everywhere…I thought it was nothing, but when I was fourteen, I got home to see my father leaning over my mother, beating her viciously. He'd just returned from hunting but smelled disgustingly of liquor. He was going to kill her, I just knew it. So I grabbed my father's gun he used for his hunting and I shot at him, hoping to injure him…just so he would stop…" Edward paused. "But I killed him instead."

I wanted to wrap my arms around him, comfort him…he thought this was his fault but it was obviously not. He had been protecting his mother.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, embracing him and murmured things like 'it will be okay' and 'I won't leave you'.

"You promise?" he mumbled into my collarbone.

I smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips, "I promise."


	6. Join the party

His beautiful emerald green eyes watched me carefully and there was a long, comfortable silence.

Finally, he broke it, "Your mother requested that you and your sisters move in now." Edward informed me. "You'll be in the room two down from mine."

I smiled half heartedly, "Okay then."

Without another word, he got up and motioned for me to follow him.

My room was just as flashy as the rest of the house, and if I had been thinking straight, I probably would have admired it, but I had not been thinking straight at all.

"Your stuff we'll be brought up soon," the maid, Tia, told me quietly and left me to settle in.

I had a dilemma: I did not know _anything _about Edward except his story and that he liked reading...as did I, but back to the point. I said I loved him, and I did love him. But how, how was that possible?

My head was so full that it was exhausting. I grabbed my coat and told Tia that I was going for a walk.

I ran through the forest outside the Cullen's house and never stopped running, my coat and dressed got muddy and soaked and ripped but I did not care.

Suddenly, I felt two firm hands grip my shoulders and I assumed it was Edward, so I turned.

And then I blacked out

"She's waking up, Jonny!" somebody yelled and I opened my eyes in shock.

A brawny man was leaning over me with a wolfish grin plastered on his face,

"Hello, beautiful."

I jumped back, not realising I was on a bed and rolled right of the cot.

My clothes were still in pieces and ripped, which was extremely embarrassing. There was a massive rip right down in between my breasts, so my undergarments were shown.

"Don't be like that, honey," 'Jonny' wound his arm round my waist and a smile gradually spread over his face.

I'd never been good at self-defence, but I didn't have much to lose now.

I twisted in his arms and kicked him _hard _in the gut.

I was in a pub, I just realised, so I ran and ran, pushing frantically through the crowd and I could here the two men yelling after me.

I pushed out the door and right into somebody's arms, I tried to struggle out of them but I couldn't, the grip was too firm.

I looked up into the eyes of Edward.

He hugged me tightly, "Bella, I was so worried." Edward told me. "Don't you ever do that to me again, okay?"

"Why would you care?" I mumbled, mostly to myself and then raised my voice a bit so he could hear. "Sure."

Alice and Rose came running, tears trailing down their faces, when we arrived at the house, begging me to tell them what had happened.

I told them the story – though I wasn't exactly sure what had happened my self, I was still slightly confused and disorientated.

"Thank goodness you remembered some of those self-defence classes we took," Alice murmured, still hugging me.

Edward looked amused, "You took self-defence classes?"

"I was forced," I mumbled almost incoherently and Edward grinned.

"We had to quit in the end," Rose laughed, remembering. "The other trainees were having to use the self-defence to save themselves from Bella."

Everybody laughed and I pouted.

A lady who looked as if she was from a fairytale came rushing out,

"Oh, Bella," she embraced me. "Hello, it's such a pleasure to meet you."

"Bella, this is Esme," he introduced. Oh yes, Esme must have been his adopted mother.

She leaned back to analyze my clothing and I blushed a thousand different colours of amber, Edward smirked.

Alice saved me, in her own way. "Bella, let's go get you fixed up!"

I nodded slowly and then rushed in after her, in the distance I thought I heard Esme whisper to Edward, "She's so lovely…I adore her."

And I thought I heard Edward chuckle, "Join the party."


	7. Visions

**I do not own twilight- Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Enjoy. **

**Alice's POV**

The day Bella disappeared I didn't feel right… It felt as if something was wrong, something bad was happening. So, I woke up Rose and we went to check in Bella's room.

Which she was no longer in.

"Oh no!" Rose screeched, and we ran to Edward's room – don't ask me why, we just supposed that he would want to know that his wife-to-be had been kidnapped.

Or had runaway, but I doubted that because Bella wasn't really the runaway type.

Then again, my sister kind of had a gift for surprising.

Like how she didn't like shopping. Unbelievable.

Edward's eyes widened in panic, "Where is she? Don't you know?" he begged. "I mean, how did you know something was wrong?"

"I just had a feeling," I mumbled and closed my eyes tight, trying to think.

Oh My God. "She's in a bar," I whispered, my voice choked – this was probably the most serious I'd felt since Dad died, I preferred looking on the good side than the bad side, if you get what I mean… "It's a downtown bar; there are two men with her. She's going to runaway from them, if she can…"

"You have to GO!" I ordered Edward and he flew out the door.

Rose and I just stood there, weeping helplessly…I really wish I could've done something, but I was sure that between Bella and Edward they would be able to survive…

As if summoned, they appeared in the clearing and we ran up to Bella and she told us the horrid story.

I was so happy to see her! "Thank goodness you remembered some of those self-defence classes we took," I murmured, still hugging her.

Edward sounded amused, which he should well have since Bella could not walk across a flat, stable surface without tripping over her own two feet,

"You took self-defence classes?"

"I was forced," I mumbled almost incoherently and Edward grinned.

"We had to quit in the end," Rose laughed, remembering. "The other trainees were having to use the self-defence to save themselves from Bella."

Everybody laughed and Bella pouted.

Esme, the boys' adopted mother, came rushing out to meet us,

"Oh, Bella," she embraced Bella. "Hello, it's such a pleasure to meet you."

"Bella, this is Esme," Edward introduced and I saw a flicker of understanding in my sister's eyes.

She leaned back to analyze Bella's clothing – which, by the way, was torn into shreds. Really, some people have no respect for clothing.

Bella blushed a thousand different colours of amber, and Edward smirked.

Luckily for Bella, I came to her rescue, "Bella, let's go get you fixed up!"

She nodded slowly – almost warily – and then rushed after me, in the distance I could hear Edward and Esme talking in whispers.

That night, I had a horrible dream.

_Bella walked towards the girl with strawberry blonde flowing hair, _

"_Tanya Denali?" she whispered. "What are you doing here?"  
Tanya – the one who Bella had caught Edward kissing that one time – smiled mischievously and gestured to behind her. _

_Edward lay on the floor, blood oozing from a large cut in his forehead. _

_Bella screamed._

I sat up with a fright, what the hell? Why was I having dreams about _Bella, Edward, and his ex-lover?_

Were they like Bella and Rose kept telling me, visions?

I didn't know, but I went to Jasper. He always had a kind of calming air around him – you immediately relaxed when he was around.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" he asked me in a soothing voice, so I folded myself next to him and told him the dream.

"What do I do?" I sobbed into his chest. "I can't let Bella be hurt like that…well, or Edward…"  
"We'll stop Tanya, if we need to," he assured me quietly. "Don't worry."

And he _did _assure me, but I was still a bit panicky.

So I got up with a quick glance at the clock – 7.20am – and did the only thing that made me feel so much better.

I went shopping.

**I know this chapter's kind of late, I'm sorry but I've been reaaally busy. Anyway, thanks for all your reviews, favourites and alerts! **


	8. Not Again

**I do not own twilight- Stephenie Meyer does! **

**Enjoy.**

**Edward's POV**

I woke up to a muffled screech, a bang and loud, heavy footsteps, I jumped up and flew out the door, worried that something had happened to Bella. Again.

"Alice! Ouch. Ow, that hurt!" I heard Bella scream. What? Was she being tortured by her own sister? "No, no, no! Not the baby pink dress, oh no!"

She swore and there was another crash. "It's for your own good, Bella," Rosalie insisted in a soft voice.

"Hell, as if I haven't heard that one before, Rose!" Bella whispered furiously. "Isn't that what you said before we left for the Cullens that one time?"

I stood at the bottom of the stairs, invisible to the girls, and watched this, trying my best to hold back laughter.

It wasn't until I got down the stairs that I saw that Bella was only in her underwear and that her sisters were holding up dresses and doing make-up and what not.

I shouldn't have been looking, but I'll admit it, but I couldn't seem to be able to tear my gaze away from her.

Then Bella's head snapped up and she narrowed her eyes at me,

"Oh, my god!" she gasped, shoving the pretty baby pink dress over her head and scowling at me. Rose and Alice smirked at me.

"He seemed like he liked the view," Rose whispered to Alice and Bella threw her a dark look.

"It's true," Alice answered, and Bella scowled even more ferociously.

I blushed, "I was just- going –" I stuttered and rushed into the kitchen.

I heard Alice mutter, "At least we got Bella in the dress," and then an 'Ow!" and a bang.

I grinned to myself as Victoria, our maid, brought breakfast to me, gazing at me confusedly. I just nodded politely to her.

Bella walked in, a grim look on her beautiful face, and poured herself a glass of water,

"Stupid dress. For heaven's sake, _baby pink!" _she seemed to be grumbling to herself.

I chuckled and the doorbell rang, who could that be at this time? What was it, 7.00AM? I went to answer the door to reveal a petite wavy brunette haired woman and …god, _Tanya_. Why wouldn't she just leave me alone?

"Good morning, Renee," I greeted courteously but she just glared furiously at me, while Tanya smiled smugly. "What brings you here at such an early time?"  
She ignored my question and leaned round me to see Rosalie, Alice and Bella as they waltzed out of the kitchen and stop dead in their tracks when they saw their mother.

"Girls," she called. "We are going home."

They gaped openly at her, "Why?!" Rosalie shrieked.

"Because –" Renee glared at me. "- Mr Edward Cullen here has been spending time with Tanya after you, Bella, moved in, I just cannot accept such a monstrosity."

Bella stared at me angrily, "You did _what?"_

How was I meant to get myself out of this one? It had been just one kiss and to get Tanya to leave me _alone._

I chewed nervously on my lip and watched as Rosalie and Alice's glowers just got additionally livid.

Bella looked like she was going to burst with fury, "You –" she called me a horrid word. But I guess I deserved it.  
"Well," she raged and turned to her mother. "Surely Rose and Ally can stay, I mean, Emmett and Jasper didn't do anything wrong."

Renee seemed to consider this, "Okay, you may stay," she said to the two other girls. "Bella, we are leaving. I can't stand to be in this man's presence anymore."

Bella glowered at me, "I couldn't agree more."


	9. Unclaimed

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight- Stephenie Meyer does!**

**Bella's POV**

Okay, I'll admit it. As soon as we got home, I just went straight to my room and bawled my eyes out.

But, what was I supposed to do?

I'd trusted Edward, and so, maybe I'm forgiving, well, not anymore.

So, there I was, lying on my bed crying, when something hard banged against my window.

"Hello?" I walked out onto the balcony, glanced down at Edward and swore.

"Bella, please, you have to forgive me," he pleaded with me. "It wasn't a kiss – I mean, it was – but it wasn't _real_."

I slammed the balcony doors shut so hard that the glass shivered and called Timothy from security to remove Mr Cullen from the property.

I could hear him yelling and protesting, even as Timothy hauled him away.

Our maid, Julia, came rushing in and then halted at the doorway with a polite smile,

"Mademoiselle," Julia said. She was from a French family. "There is a Count Black here to see you."

I frowned, "Count Black?" And then remembered, "As in, Jacob Black?"

Julia nodded, "I believe so, Mademoiselle Bella."

I followed her out, curious as to see what had brought Jacob Black from the Quileute house to come and see me.

"Bella!" His face broke out into an eye-crinkling grin and I couldn't help but smile back. When we were really young, we'd been friends and I hadn't realised how much I'd missed him.

There was something else, though, there when I hugged him tightly.

It was almost like an electric current went through me. Like when Edward touched me.

I knew that I was in love with the infamous Edward, but could it be possible – was there even a one percent chance? – that I could fall in love with Jacob.

Swan Black. It kind of had a ring to it. Though, I'm sure the gossips would be making up stupid thinks like 'Black Swan'.

Oh, for heaven's sake, what was I _thinking_?

It wasn't really like I could say, 'Hey, Jake! I'm in love with you! I haven't seen you for ten years, but hey, what's ten years?

"I missed you!" was what I said instead, a poor substitute, I know.

"We haven't spoken for years, and I feel horrid for that!" Was his reply. His hand cupped my face and I was silently begging him, _kiss me, kiss me._

Which made me wonder, did I really love Jacob? Or was I just trying to get revenge on Edward?

No, I really did love Jacob. I'd known him way longer than I'd known Edward.

"My father wants to know if you'd like to come for dinner," Jacob continued and glanced down at me.

I beamed, "That'd be great!" I was so happy that I had the confidence to peck him on the cheek – and he blushed, he_ blushed!_

I told Jake to wait while I went to check that it was okay with mother.

I'd show Cullen.


	10. Ouch, that's harsh

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight- Stephanie Meyer does! **

**I'm sorry about the Jacob/Edward thing, 'cause I know loadsa ya'll prefer Eddie to Jake or vice versa and how some of you don't want Jacob to interrupt. But, there would be no way for Edward to show his dedication to Bella without Jake, right? Ah, well. Anyway.**

**Thank you for all your amazing reviews, favourites and alerts! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to **_hidinginyoureyes _**and **_Ana568 _**who never cease to amaze me with your gorgeous reviews. **

**Sorry about the REALLY long ramble! **

**Enjoy!!!!!!!**

**Jacob's POV**

I was in love with her.

That's it. Full stop. Period. The end.

I wish.

And she looked like she was in love with me, this was not the Bella I remembered – it was true – she was much _better._

"Jake," she said cheerfully. "Gosh, I complete forgot that your house was in La Push!!! It's so beautiful here."

_Much, much better._

She was so kind, selfless…her stunning brown eyes watched me so intently, and I think that's one of the many things that made me fall in love with her.

God, was I falling. And I was falling _hard._

The carriage was just slowing as we went over a bridge when I heard a scream and turned to see Bella being pulled – yes, _pulled, _not fell – out of the carriage.

Without thinking, I dived after her.

To find myself face to face with Edward Cullen. Oh, yeah, there goes my good day.

"Edward, you idiot!" Bella yelled at him. "What the hell are you doing?"

Edward's face crumpled in pain _– yes, pain - _, "I'm protecting you," he said, and hell, did I want to punch his pretty lights out – Jacob, calm, seriously, he's not competition for you.

Calm.

God, was I going insane or _what?!_

Or maybe just falling in love, I've heard it can make you go crazy.

Huh.

"How exactly are you protecting me?" Bella fumed.

Edward's scowl deepened, "I'm sorry, really, Bella! You have to forgive me, I didn't even _kiss _Tanya _back_, she just …jumped on me!" He insisted.

Was I the only one who did not have the slightest clue who he's talking about?

Clearly, yes.

Who the hell is Tanya, anyway?

I voiced my thoughts, but both parties ignored me.

Bella was practically in tears…and I thought she was sad, so I punched Edward in the arm, "Dude, leave her alone." Which was probably not the best idea, since Edward was like kinda older than me…but, then again, I _was_ taller than him.

But, no, Bella's tears were from happiness and joy,

"Oh Edward!" She cried and ran over to where he stood, and they kissed passionately.

Ouch, that's harsh.

I just stood there like an idiot, staring at them, tears welling up in my own eyes.

Except they weren't from happiness.

Oh yes, today is just the best day ever.

**Alice's POV**

That night, the vision was clearer than ever before.

Something was seriously wrong.


	11. My Savior

**I do not own twilight – Stephenie Meyer does!**

**Enjoy.**

**Bella's POV**

When I finally managed to tear myself away from Edward, I saw that Jacob was gone. I felt absolutely terrible, I really _had _used him. I'd conned myself into think that I _did _love him when I _didn't._

God, I was just as bad as Tanya Denali.

There was a muffled, heartbroken sob from somewhere very close, and after a questionable look at Edward, I realised with shock that it was me.

Edward was instantly concerned, "What's wrong, love?" He whispered into my ear, causing me to shiver. "Its okay, its okay."

Oh yeah, sure.

My fiancé had a stalker who kept blaming him for things he didn't do.

I'd convinced myself that I was in love with my old best friend, when I knew that I _did _love him, I just wasn't _in _love with him. So therefore, I'd lead him on.

And just to top it all off, my mother absolutely _loathed _my fiancé and one and only love.

Everything was just peachy.

"Jake…" was all I managed to get out before I broke into another fit of violent sobs.

Edward looked worried, "Do you want me to go after him?"

I sighed, "No, its okay, thank you," I said.

"If you're sure," he still didn't look convinced, I nodded. "OK, then. I've got to go back to the house, sort some things out. You're room will be there whenever you want to move in again. Maybe tomorrow would be better, since it's nearly dark."

I startled, and unwound myself from the protective circle of his arms,  
"Hold on," I said, "Do you think my mothers really going to let me stay there after the other day? She's probably going to break off the engagement, for heaven's sake!"

Edward smiled, "Don't worry about it, love," he insisted. "I'll sort it out."

"But-"

"Bella, don't worry."

"But-"

"Now, go get you're clothes and belongings and we'll go, I'll handle you're mother," Edward whispered, kissing me softly.

After that, my will was pretty much crumbled. I gave up, because I knew there was no use arguing and we hopped into Edward's carriage and he dropped me off at my house before riding home.

I bustled upstairs, careful not to wake mother, who was asleep in the main lounge, and rushed to my room to pack my stuff.

Again.

So, you can imagine the shock I got when the door opened for me to reveal Alice.

She jumped off my bed, eyeing my choice of garments disgustedly.

"We'll change you later. Gosh, don't you know how to use a closet?! All that reading you do, you'd think that there'd at least be _one _document paper on clothing coordination!" She sighed disapprovingly. "Anyway, we've got to go Bella! Edward's life is in horrid peril!"

My eyes widened, "What?!" I gasped, flinging myself out of the room and down the stairs.

Alice said, rushing after me – rather quick for someone so tiny and pixie-like –, "It's Tanya, she wants revenge."

When we arrived, I ran as fast as I could – tripping on about every second step – up the stairs and into the large library where Alice said they would be.

The tall strawberry blonde stood somewhat triumphantly over a bleeding Edward, and I wanted to scream.

But I didn't, because I knew that it would not help the situation much.

"You _bitch!_" I yelled at Tanya, attempting to snatch the weapon from her hand and we fell to the floor in the desperate fight to seize the knife.

I heard the light footsteps of Alice and somebody yelling orders as she tried desperately to revive Edward.

I saw a large figure that I guessed was Emmett grasp Tanya from the back of her skimpy dress and a tall man I presumed was from security took her away.

I rushed over to Edward; he lay on the floor, looking broken and weak.

Blood gushed down his face – the nurse's attempts to slow the constant flow were clearly in vain – and his pulse slowed and finally ceased to exist underneath my hands.

"No, no, no!" I cried heartbrokenly, tears flowing down my face. "This can't be happening! Edward!"

I collapsed forward onto his silent, cold body and clasped one of his large hands with all the strength I had left. "Edward, I love you," I whispered into his chest.

Leaning over his muscled arm, I kissed his pale lips helplessly and – I must have been imagining it – but I could have sworn that they grew warmer under my own.

I stared at him, not sure what to do – if there wasn't even anything I_ could _do. Which there wasn't.

I was silently begging to hear just one word from him. Anything, absolutely anything!

His lips slowly turned up at the corners and his pulse flared ferociously back to life underneath my limp hands.

Edward's eyelids slowly lifted and his gentle, crooked smiled grew more pronounced,

"I love you, too." He whispered, and kissed me sweetly, he laughed lightly, "You saved me."

I rested my head on his chest, "And you saved me."


	12. Cheers

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight - Stephenie Meyer does!**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to **_cookiemonsterx3 _**who always writes wonderful reviews, each chapter, without hesitation!**

**Enjoy.**

**Emmett's POV**

"EDWARD!" I yelled at my foster brother, who lie on the floor kissing his Fiancée. "I HATE TO INTERRUPT, BUT YOUR STALKER HAD JUST ESCAPED!"

Edward straightened, his bloody gash had stopped suddenly, as if he'd somehow miraculously recovered, "Who?" He asked dumbly.

"Don't worry," Alice reassured, grinning mischievously, "She won't get very far."

I smiled gratefully at her and Esme blinked, "How do you know, dear?"

Rose laughed harmonically, "Ally knows these things," she said and Alice tapped her head.

Esme said, "Oh, I see," though it was clear that she didn't.

I snorted, "Do you _really _have to keep getting yourself into these situations, Eddie?" I complained, and he grimaced when I used my nickname for him. "Me and Rose were busy!"

I winked at Rose and she hit me round the head, "Ooouch, that hurt!" I complained, but she just shook her head with an adorable laugh.

Jazz walked into the room, and the tension in the atmosphere immediately vanished, "Nobody fret, Mike's got her," he said. "Completely ripped off her dress, and then started licking her, too, it was absolutely priceless! Tyler's taken her now, I think Mike followed me upstairs."

"Mike?" Bella asked with a 90% shocked, 10% amused look on her face. "Ripped off her dress, started _licking _her?!"

Rose smirked, "This house sure has enthusiastic security guards."

"He's a dog, Alice! Put down the shoe!" Jasper said.

Alice went, "Oh" and put down her weapon.

"I didn't know they made heels that sharp," Edward murmured, jumping up and touching the heel of the shoe cautiously. "Ow!"

Bella passed the shoe backed to Alice, playfully elbowing Edward, and said, "Would you like me to have a look at your injuries?"

Edward grinned, "There's nothing I'd prefer," he said slyly and led her out of the room, his lips lingering on her neck.

"Now that's one image I could have lived without. Ugh, that's the sickest thing I have ever seen." Alice groaned, referring to a vision she'd clearly just had about the two love-sick puppies.

I kissed Rose passionately, and as I led her out of the room, I heard Alice say.

"I correct myself, _that _is the sickest thing I have ever seen."

* * *

**James POV**

"Why should I help you get your lover boy, this Edward?" I asked Victoria, amused. "You are but a maid."

Victoria sniffed, "_You _should be more willing than anybody, James," she snapped. "Tanya was _your _wife!"

I shrugged, "I've had many wives, most of which have had lovers at the time I was wed to them," I said. "I don't go around avenging all of their arrests, why should I now? Plus, I would be helping you."

"Exactly," Victoria said sourly.

"Why should I help you?" I asked again, and Victoria glanced up at me through her long eyelashes.

"You kill Isabella Swan," she said. "That's all I want - for her to be dead, so Edward can finally see his true love for me! If you kill her, you can tease Edward all you want before you give him to me."

I smiled slyly, "I might just take you up on that offer," and filled my glass with ale.

Victoria smiled widely, "To the death of Bella Swan," she said, lifting her glass.

"Cheers."


	13. Oblivious

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight – Stephenie Meyer does!**

**Enjoy.**

**Jasper's POV**

Alice stood, motionless, at the window facing towards the enormous forest outside the back of the house. The minute I walked into the room

I felt so many emotions that I stumbled backwards a few steps.

The dark masked the room, giving it an unsubtle and slightly eery glow.

Alice wore a long beautiful white dress with golden trimmings across the chest, making her look even more beautiful than the sunset.

"Alice?" I said, walking slowly over to her. She didn't answer. "Alice, what's wrong?"

She didn't answer, then, either.

I put my hands on her shoulders and turned her round, her eyes were bloodshot and there were rings underneath her eyes.

I gasped, "Alice!" I crushed her to my chest and kissed her forehead softly.

"I couldn't sleep," she said finally. "I kept...having all these visions about this... red-haired woman, and a light brown-haired male. They're plotting to kill someone...someone I _...love..._but I can't find _who _exactly."

My eyes narrowed, "What are their names?"

She blinked up at me, "The brown-haired male is James, the female must be trying extra hard to keep her identity secret," Alice explained. "Because she's going around wearing a long robe, the only way I know she has red hair was because the male commented on it..."

"James..." I knew that name from somewhere, but I shrugged it off. I would think about that later, there was a more crucial task at hand right now. "I bet I know who they want, though, Ally."

Alice sat down, and looked up at me in confusion, I sat down next to her.

"B-" I began to say, but at that moment, Alice clutched her head as if she was in pain.

She looked up, her eyes panicked,"Bella! Somebody find Bella! NOW!"

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I wouldn't really know, but I don't suppose that you've ever woken up to have a pillow shoved in your mouth, and somebody grab your hair.

And, let me tell you now, it's not really something I would've liked to have made a habit of.

I screamed, but the pillow completely killed the furiosity and made it so like I was just humming quietly.

Into a pillow. How nice.

"Bella, are you okay?" I heard Edward call from the room next to mine, and somebody pulled the pillow out of my mouth and pushed a knife to my throat, whispering, "Tell him you're okay, Miss Isabella, and nobody gets hurt."

Though I was pretty sure I was going to get hurt anyway. I didn't want Edward to, too. He'd been through enough lately.

"I'm fine," I tried to sound calm, and failed miserably, but Edward seemed to buy it.

Why? Why me?

I was gagged and tied, and then lowered through a trap door - that i'd never noticed before - into the basement.

I heard screaming from above us as we moved silently through the basement - not that I could talk, even if I wanted to.

"EDWARD! YOU -" Alice screamed a number of words that even when my life was in peril, I wouldn't really care to repeat.

"Oh, NO!" Edward yelled. "CALL SECURITY, GET MIKE - AND TYLER AND THEN-"

A soft voice murmured, "No, Edward."

There was a short silence.

"What?" Edward croaked. "How did you get in?"

I heard Rose come bustling in, "I called security, and they're just - " she went quiet.

"You can't do it, Edward, you'll kill yourself if you try and save her," the soft voice whispered huskily.

"Ma mere?" Rose whispered. "What happened to you?"

"The red-head came, dear," Mother breathed. "She tried to kill me, but Timothy came. Then - just like that, she disappeared, when he appeared."

What red-head? What was Mother doing here?

"Aleece," Mother croaked and then we came to an opening, and I couldn't hear them anymore.

I understood then, Mother knew that they could still hear, and she wanted my kidnappers to believe that they wouldn't be coming to save me.

I looked up into my kidnappers smug eyes, "Don't fret, my darling," he murmured, chucking me into the carriage leaned down so his face was a few centimetres from mine. "Life's too short."


	14. Tears that heal

**I do not own twilight – Stephenie Meyer does!**

**Okay, this is a pretty long chapter for me and it was truly an absolute surprise to me. I actually had different plans for everyone, but my plot basically vanished as soon as my fingers touched the keyboard.**

**Strange how these things happen. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

**Bella's POV**

I woke to harsh whispers, not at all disorientated. I kept my eyes closed, listening to my kidnappers talk.

"I don't think we should kill her," the man announced. "She is young, and harmless. Threatening to hurt her little Edward is all that would keep her at bay."

A short silence, and then, "It's risky, James!" The female cried.

James sounded tired, irritated. "Go talk to your little Edward, Victoria, make him fall in love with you. Whatever." He said and I bit back an agonized cry. What had I gotten my poor beloved into this time? "I am exasperated with your childish games, and I have better things to do than tease the Cullen boy. Be gone with yuh."

There was another silence, this time long and then a slap.

"You filthy rich bastard!" Victoria screamed. "You said you'd help me!"

There was a low chuckle and a gunshot, "See that hole in the wall this state of the art gun caused, Victoria? Yes, you do?" James murmured. "Be gone, or ye're Edward will have _no _bride at all."

Silence. Again. And then, "You wouldn't do that to me, brother."  
BROTHER?!!

Hold on, WHAT?

I'm sorry; I think I'm in the wrong place. I didn't sign up for this family reunion.

There was a grunt and a muffled cry, "Do not call me your _brother. _I am not your _brother._ You are not my _sister._ I think mama decided a long time ago that you are not her _daughter, _dear. So, therefore, one more sly comment and ye will get what ye deserve." James threatened. "You said I am cruel. You kidnapped a girl, who is clearly harmless and innocent, because you were jealous of her. Pathetic!"

"You wouldn't dare end my life, James."

A gunshot burned my ears and my eyes flew open in shock and … relief?

I was relieved that somebody had been murdered. How pleasant.

But, it was my murderer, after all. So surely I could be let off, right?

Blood stained my silk baby pink dress that Alice had put on me the morning when Mother had come and I'd shoved on for bed that dreadful night.

I didn't care, though. Because, right at that moment, the door was practically blown off its hinges and Edward, Emmett and Jasper flew into the room.

Edward took one look at the gun, his face crumbled as he surveyed my dress and the blood spread across it, and he produced a gun from his belt, pressing it roughly to James' head. He was seemingly oblivious to Victoria.

I saw Edward's fingers draw back, and somehow summoned the strength to push myself off the floor, and threw myself at him.

The bullet pierced the wall in front of us, just half an inch from James' head. I sighed in relief.

Edward jumped up, I fell off him in surprise.

"What's wrong with you, Bella?!" He cried. "Have they drugged you? Why didn't you let me kill him?"

James stared at me, his eyes questioning and – grateful, extremely grateful.

"He was going to let me go, Edward," I said quietly. "That blood – it doesn't belong to me, it's not mine, it's Victoria's." I motioned to her pale, motionless corpse, splayed across the stone floor. "She was going to kill me."

James stared at me for a long, long time. So long that I began to wonder whether the bullet actually had hit him.

But then, he said the most shocking thing I have ever and probably will ever hear.

"I've missed you so much, my daughter."

I flew back against the wall in surprise and my hands dug into the gravel as I analysed his soft brown eyes, and pale, slightly translucent skin…

This really was a family reunion. And I still hadn't signed up for it.

"What?" Was all I managed to say. "What about Charlie?"

He laughed without humour, "Are joking me? That was that idiots cover name. My real name is Charlie, James is just _my _cover name." He glanced out the window. "He stole you from me, they told you that bastard died from that disease, but _I killed him._"

"But- my mother? How could he steal me from you…?"

I was completely and utterly lost.

"Renee, oh yes, dear, dear Renee," he said longingly. "I went out to work one day, when I got back they said that you'd moved to Chicago. _That man pretended to be me. _Renee bought it, and you weren't even alive to say anything."

He shuddered, "Renee was still pregnant with you, you know," he said quietly. "She uncovered her heart, her soul, her _body _to that man."

"What was his name?" I whispered.

He shrugged, "James."

I threw myself across the unbearably far feet in between us and collapsed into his arms. We stayed like that for a log time.

Rose and Alice walked in slowly, silently. Rose's face was sombre, she wept tears, tears of sorrow, but it was clear that they were not for me. Alice's face was calm, content.

They did not hug me. They did not do anything. They just stared at me.

Alice turned to Edward, and he stared into her eyes, tears brimming in his own, "I'm sorry," he whispered.

She nodded, "Don't worry, it's not your fault," she said and then smiled softly. "It was time for her, if she didn't go then, it would have been in the next week. She had influenza, but didn't want to tell us."

I stared at Alice and Rose, their unmoving forms and comprehension dawned on me sharply. I didn't want to face it, but it was practically thrown in my face.

I fell to my knees with a cry.

Astonishing, I win one parent just to lose another.

Edward walked slowly to me, "Its okay, Bella," he whispered to me, his head bowed and he fell to his knees next to me.

"No, it's _not _okay, Edward!" I cried, my voice breaking with each syllable. "You don't know, you just don't know."

Edward's tears fell onto my cheeks as he lifted my chin with a large, gentle hand, "I do know, Bella." He whispered, his voice breaking.

And then I remembered.

Of course he knew. And that just made me feel even worse.

But he cried tears, and they were not for his past. They were for me, for my pain.

I saw it so clear now. Like somebody had just replaced the murky water I'd been squinting into with crystal clear liquid.

So I cried tears, too, but all the time, even as Edward bundled me up and took me to the carriage, I was comforted.

Even as we went into Edward's room instead of mine, and I began to kiss him hungrily, I was calmed and content.

I did not even lose my relaxation as Edward's strong hands tugged off my baby pink dress and I kicked off my shoes.

I understood him. I understood Edward, my lover, my life.

And then, as we came together and cried together, I remained content.

Because the tears that fell from Edward's emerald eyes and splashed my face, mixing with my own, were tears that heal.

**Now, only the epilogue to go! I'm sorry, I know this chapter is sorta kinda confusing. If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to review or PM me. **


	15. Epilogue

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight – Stephenie Meyer does!**

**I'm going to do a sequel, because I feel that this didn't end quite as I wanted it to. I keep feeling there's so much more to happen for Edward and Bella. So, I'm pretty sure I'll do the sequel, but I'd love your opinion. Thanks for being such wonderful readers! **

**Enjoy.**

When I woke up two mornings after the ordeal, I felt terribly sick and just managed to make it to the toilet before I vomited.

Edward was away with Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper at one of the Cullen's many houses, they said it was to have a 'boy's weekend out.'

They were meant to be back today. Edward hadn't wanted to leave me, it was clear, but I encouraged him it would be all right.

After all, we'd be married soon, so then we'd get to spend our whole lives together.

I washed my mouth out and then went to get dressed, when I realised something. My period hadn't come yesterday, like it was meant to, and I was _never _late.

"Oh, shit!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, forgetting where I was, and ran down the stairs to the kitchen, suddenly ferociously hungry.

And the pieces all started to fit into place.

I put my head down in my hands and Alice and Rose rushed in with huge smiles on their faces.

"What are you so happy about?" I groaned. "There is nothing at all to be happy about."

Alice grin widened, "I had a vision!" She told me excitedly. "Yours, Rose's and my babies are all going to be born on the same day!"

My eyes widened in shock, "You're pregnant?"

Rose shrugged, "Well, we each only just found out," she breathed. "It's like…"

"_Fate_." Alice sang.

"But I'm – _We're_ not even married yet!" I cried. "What will Esme and Carlisle think?"

Rose pursed her lips disapprovingly, "You know they won't think anything," she scolded. "They'll both be ecstatic, especially Esme, you know that, Bella."

And then, perhaps because I was surrounded by my happy- go- lucky sisters, everything started looking up.

Esme walked down the stairs, as if on cue, "Hello, girls."

I looked up at her through the curtains of my hair, It was best to get straight to the point.

"I'm pregnant."

But before Esme could react, Alice chimed in, "Me too."

"Me three." Rose sang.

Esme gasped, "Oh my!" She cried. "This is just wonderful!"

And we were all pulled into a group hug.

1 down, 4 to go.

And so we waited nervously for the boys to arrive.

They pulled up a short time later; Emmett's loud guffaw quickly signalled their arrival.

We didn't go to meet them – even Alice was too nervous, which was a surprise. We each knew that our men would be extremely happy, but this knowledge did not suppress the nerves.

We were all kissed passionately, but we pulled away after a few minutes, though none of us wanted to. We'd had this all sorted out – choreographed, you could say. But we weren't really planning on dancing, if my balance was bad before, what would it be like when I'm pregnant?!

The boys watched us as we went to sit on the stairs with bemused expressions, and they all tried to speak at once.

"Wha-" Emmett began.

"Why are you all so nervous?" Stupid Jasper and his empathy.

"Huh?" Ah, yes. My dear Edward, always a man of many words.

"We have something to tell you." Alice said simply and their expressions turned from confused to _really _confused.

"All of you?" Emmett frowned.

"Now you're excited, what on earth?" Sigh.

"Huh?" See, I told you.

"They really have a wide vocabulary, don't you think?" Rose voiced my own thoughts and we laughed.

"Um," I said. "You see-" I bit my lip.

So much for the plan.

"We're kind of-" Rose chickened out, too.

"Pregnant." Alice said plaintively.

And they just stared at us with their mouths agape.

Then Edward crushed me to his chest and Jazz and Em followed suit.

"All of you?" Emmett asked again.

Rose giggled, "Duh."

Carlisle and Esme watched us with delighted smiles on their faces, and then Esme was in action,

"Okay, I'll call for midwives, and we need a new maid, too..."

"And Bella is not going to walk down any stairs on her own," Edward said firmly and I glared at him. Everybody laughed.

But I soon joined in laughing, because for that moment it didn't matter that I was pregnant. Or that we needed a house. Or that we were getting married in a couple of months.

Because just for that moment, everything was perfect


	16. Tainted

**Tainted**

**For those who don't know, I've started a sequel to **_**Betrothed. **_**It's called **_**Tainted **_**and you can find it in my stories/profile! **

**Thank you so much for all your support! I really appreciate it! **


End file.
